Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device, a control device, a charge and discharge control system, a charge and discharge control adjustment method, a charge and discharge control method, and a program thereof.
Description of Related Art
There have been proposed several methods of controlling charging of a secondary battery such as a secondary battery that is mounted on an electric motor vehicle. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2011-24293 (hereunder, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a charging system for a vehicle including a center server. This charging system for a vehicle, in a case where an authentication is established with the center server, allows a charger with an authenticating function to charge an on-vehicle battery. Meanwhile, this charging system prescribes the number of allowed non-authenticated charges that is the number of charges allowed to be performed on the on-vehicle battery from a charger with no authenticating function. With this configuration, charging of an on-vehicle battery from a charger with no authenticating function is restricted.
As a result, the charging system for a vehicle has a higher level of security while having a higher level of versatility.
However, the method of setting charge/discharge to be performed by a user (that instructs charging or discharging) at the time of artificially performing charging or recharging has not been sufficiently developed.
For example, Patent Document 1 shows a technique for deciding whether or not charging is allowed. However, there is not shown a method of setting a charge amount when the electric vehicle user requests charging for the electric vehicle. This electric vehicle user needs to perform an operation according to the operating method defined, for example, at each electric power station to thereby set a charging amount. Performing this operation places a burden on a user that is not familiar with the operation, and also charging may not be correctly performed as a result of incorrect operation.